1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium such as magnetic tape and a magnetic disk and a process for the preparation thereof. The magnetic recording medium of the present invention is improved in view of its durability and resistance to corrosion in addition to its excellent recording properties.
2. Prior Art
In the state of arts, a magnetic recording medium is produced, for example, by a physical method such as evaporation in vaccum and spattering, or a chemical method such as electroless plating, on a substrate of glass or a polymer containing a ferromagnetic metal or an alloy thereof. See for example Japanese patent publication A No. 52-153 407 and 58-3963. It is to be mentioned, however, that the prior medium is characterized with poor durability and resistance to corrosion, although this characterization effectively applies to high density recordings. The prior medium has a large friction against a magnetic head and is easily abrased and scratched. Moreover, it is not flexible and is therefor, instable during operation in view of its contact with the magnetic head. It is easily corroded in air and as a result its magnetic properties, such as a saturated density of magnetic flux, are reduced. Therefore,
The present invention overcomes the above discussed defects, in particular provides an improvement in resistance to corrosion. This is attained by use of a specific organic polymer together with deposition of a ferromagnetic metal. It is preferable that the polymer is contained in the matrix of the metal in the form of their complex.